Legend's Beginning
by TigerCat111
Summary: Arceus created the Pokémon world, right? But what's Arceus' story? How was he born? Who was his parent? Why was the universe created?


**Hey guys!! So today, we have a story that not only tells the Pokémon World's origins, but also addresses the age old argument:**

**Who came first, Arceus or Mew?**

**Alright guys, buckle your seatbelts and sign this permission slip, 'cause we about to go on a feels trip.**

**And yes, the Onion Ninjas are with us.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon, and none of you ever will, either**

_O/O/O/O_

It all started...

Well, quite a long time ago.

There was a vast universe, empty and desolate.

...All except for one being.

She was what one could describe as a god.

Her coat constantly changed colours, from being a boring white to an astral plane filled with stars and wonders.

Her power was completely unlimited, as was her size. She was an outrageously large being.

She went unamed, as none existed in the empty universe she had created.

...Until one day, everything changed.

_O/O/O/O_

_Crack!_

_Crack crack crack!!_

The egg was hatching.

Oh, it was finally _hatching!!_

Centuries, Eons, _Millennias _of waiting, and it was finally hatching!!

The being's excitement was almost uncontrollable as she watched the shell break apart, the chunks falling away into nothingness.

Eventually, all that was left was a small baby.

At first, the being was confused; this was _her _baby, of _course, _but it looked completely different from her.

However, she merely passed it off as her powers morphing oddly, considering she had to use parts of her powers to impregnate _other _parts of her powers to produce the hatchling.

The small infant looked around in confusion, not understanding anything at all.

When he looked up at his mother, his head tilted to the side.

The moment of truth had arrived.

_*Will he accept me?* _She wondered, slightly afraid of a negative outcome.

A moment passed.

The baby continued to stare...

...And proceeded to smile.

...Well, smile as best he could, not having a mouth.

The being's heart did a double-take, happiness filling her.

Nuzzling her baby, the god realized she needed to make a decision.

"What to name you...what to name you..."

After a moment, a perfect name formulated in her mind.

"Arceus. Your name is Arceus."

Arceus placed his golden-clad hooves on her muzzle, nuzzling her back.

_O/O/O/O_

As the years (many, _many _years) passed on, baby Arceus and his mother bonded within the emptiness of their home.

However, Arceus did not learn to talk until a little time after his 6,000th birthday.

The being and he had been playing together when suddenly, Arceus' telekinetic voice began to squeak at her.

"_Mmma...mmmmaaaaa..._"

The being hovered over him in excitement, unable to belive it. Her son, trying to say his forst words!!

"_Mmmammmaa...Meeeeeew...__Mama Mew!!!_"

Mew. That had a nice ring to it, no?

_O/O/O/O_

The Mew and her baby (who was, in fact, still a toddler, as he aged quite slowly) were curled up together as she created small illusions to entertain her child.

The 12,000-year-old giggled as the two figures got into trouble, over and over again.

Then, he attempted to copy his mother in creating illusions.

Clamping his eyes shut, small sparks of electricity spawned across his body, several floating into the air and making small explosions.

The Mew was so happy she could have cried.

_O/O/O/O_

No.

No, not now.

She couldn't go. She couldn't. Not now. She couldn't leave Arceus!!

_*No. Calm down, Mew. You still have time. Plenty of time. You have plenty of time to be with Arceus before you pass. Your time hasn't come **yet**._*

Looking a far ways away, she could see her 26,000 year-old child using his elemental plates she had created to play a game.

She still found it odd, Arceus being born as a Normal type.

...But that didn't matter, now.

What mattered was seeing her baby grow up before she died.

_O/O/O/O_

"_Mama?_"

Mew looked down at Arceus, who was currently 39,000 years old.

"_Why does your coat change color?_"

She giggled.

"My powers, sweetheart. They are exposing themselves within me."

"_Oh, okay. Why don't I have any fur?_"

"That's just how you were born, sweetie."

"_Oh, okay. Why do you have powers?_"

"You'll understand when you're older, sweetie."

"_Oh, okay. Why do I have powers?_"

"Because I have powers, and I am your mother."

"_Oh, okay. Why..._"

These Q and A sessions had begun to occur on a regular basis, the young child eager for knowledge.

Mew didn't mind at all.

_O/O/O/O_

Time was running out.

Mew could feel it.

She still had time left, of course, but it was fleeting.

She glanced at her son, who was plaing with some dolls she had created for him.

...What was she going to do?

_O/O/O/O_

Silently, Mew was beginning her power transfer.

Arceus was sleeping--while he didn't necessarily _need _to, Mew still encouraged it, as it was nice to recharge.

Now, it was necessary for a whole new reason.

Unbeknowest to the young one, his mother was transferring her powers to him, as she knew he would be better off having them when she was gone.

This would take a long, long time to complete.

_O/O/O/O_

He had done it.

He had really done it!!!

A small planet, green and blue, sat amidst the darkness of the universe.

Mew had tears flowing freely down her face--she was that proud.

She helped her son by creating a star, burning bright, and another planet, smooth and spherical.

Arceus had dubbed them the Sun and the Moon.

Now came the next part--creating life.

Arceus focused hard.

Beams of light radiated down into the planet, illumimating it.

Arceus had no set design on how he wanted things, just that he wanted it there.

Many complex organisms were created that day, ranging from human to Pokémon.

What neither being had anticipated was the mass outbreak of eggs.

Each egg was unique in its own way.

Mew had concealed them in an incubation bubble.

"These are special, Arceus." She told him, referring to the shells.

"_Really?!_"

"Yes. They could even be considered..._Legendary._"

The young one was excited.

Looking back and Marveling at his creation, Earth, he addressed his mother.

"_Are you proud of me, Mommy?_"

Mew beamed. 7 days of creation, yet Arceus was still full of wonder at what he had made.

"I am _very _proud, Arceus. Very proud."

_O/O/O/O_

...It was time.

She didn't want to go. She loved her son, and wanted to stay with him.

...But she couldn't.

Her baby cried and hugged her muzzle, begging her not to go. Telling her he loved her.

"I love you too, Arceus." She replied, weakly nuzzling him. "But I have to go. It's my time. I hate to leave you. I'm sorry."

He sniffed, hugging her tighter.

"You aren't alone." She assured him.

"_I know, b-but..._"

She began to purr, trying to calm him down.

Weakly and tiredly, she began to sing, as she had done for him so many times before.

Slowly but surely, he joined in.

As the song cane to a close, Mew shut her eyes.

"Goodbye, my son. I love you with all my heart."

"_I love you too, Momma..._"

_O/O/O/O_

The first supernova was extraordinary.

The result, even more so.

While Mew had transferred her powers to Arceus over the course of the years, she had not been able to give him all of them.

Now, what had at first been an empty void save for the Sun, Moon, and Earth, was now filled with Galaxies, Stars, and Planets, and so much more.

Arceus could not contain his excitement.

The youngling floated through the universe, exploring what his mother had left for him.

What more, it seemed that the stars were...

Were...

Singing.

Arceus stopped in his tracks.

The universe was singing to him.

Just like his mother.

_O/O/O/O_

Within the incubation bubble, a new egg had joined the crew.

_O/O/O/O_

When all the eggs had hatched, the one that had been added after the supernova did as well.

There were two Pokémon within. One blue, one pink.

The pink one scampered over to a dumbfounded Arceus, a note clamped in her jaws.

Arceus levitated it to his face so that he could read it.

_Dear Arceus,_

_Before you ask, no, this is not reincarnation. Just a little something to remember me by._

_I love you, my son._

_-Mother._

Arceus looked back at the two Pokémon.

A blue Mew, male, and a pink Mew, female.

_O/O/O/O_

Arceus, fully grown, looked around the Hall of Origin.

All of the other Legendaries were there today, causing chaos.

He smiled.

Arceus wouldn't have it any other way.

And he knew, somewhere out there...

His mother was proud of him.

**O/O/O/O**

**And...that's the end of it, I guess.**

**Sorry if it was a little fast-paced.**

**It took me two hours to write this, and I almost cried.**

**ALMOST.**

**...But really, I'm suprised I didn't.**

**So, how do you feel about my backstory for the Pokémon world? Did I make you cry?**

**Thanks for reading!!**


End file.
